Courtyard Droll
This article is about the instance of Courtyard Droll that appears in the kids' sessions of Sburb. For the instance of Courtyard Droll that appears in the trolls' session, see Clubs Deuce. - Hatless= - Hat= }} |-|Rumpled Hat= |caption = |first = 1781 |aka = Clubs Deuce (Midnight Crew) |like = Hats, peanuts (B2) }} The Courtyard Droll is an especially sneaky Agent of Derse. In the trolls' Sburb session, he joined the Midnight Crew post-exile, taking up the moniker of Clubs Deuce. A droll is the same thing as a jester. It makes sense that he would be wearing such a silly hat and a fake sword around his stomach if he were there for the purpose of entertainment. It seems that throughout all sessions he is accomplished with explosives, such as the contents of Clubs Deuce's Battledrobe, the way he killed Jade, and the way Jane's tower was destroyed. Biography Courtyard Droll follows the Parcel Mistress back from Derse and into Prospit. When she isn't looking, he pickpockets the White Queen's Ring. He is told to bring the ring to the Draconian Dignitary. He is also informed that he no longer has to wear his outfit complete with giant ridiculous hat, by the order of the Sovereign Slayer, but he tells the Draconian Dignitary that he would still rather wear it. The Draconian Dignitary has nothing to say about that. The precious ring is soon knocked from his grasp by a bucktoothed . Later, he is seen delivering the White King's scepter to Jack Noir on the battlefield, allowing Jack to initiate the reckoning. Some time after, he is seen continuing to act as a sort of assistant to Jack, giving Jade's green package to PM after their deal is upheld. Sometime later he is seen travelling through the Battlefield with the uber bunny, when The Draconian Dignitary sends him on a new mission to kill Jade. He then meets John and WV, promptly forgets what he was supposed to be doing and accepts John's mission friendly request to help deliver The Tumor to Dream Rose instead. He steals Dad's wallet from WV?, but the uber bunny takes the captchalogue card containing The Tumor before CD? leaves the ship. However, Jack is not pleased with him, as the real mission was to kill Jade, since he couldn't do it himself. Later, a short time before the scratch, he is seen parachuting from the sky to the Tower on the Land of Frost and Frogs, atop one ton of shaving cream wrapped with bombs. When he triggers the bombs, Jade is killed and the glowing tadpole beside her is hurled into the Forge, while the Droll dances a happy dance. His happiness is very quickly cut short when, enraged at Jade's death due to Bec-inherited loyalty, Jack Noir slaughters him. Post-scratch biography Early on, the Courtyard Droll had poisoned Jake English's dream self by force feeding him peanuts in his sleep, which he is severely allergic to. After Jack Noir kills Jane Crocker's dream self, he contacts the Courtyard Droll who confirms that he has finished rigging Jane's Prospit dream bedroom tower. Courtyard Droll expresses concern over their "cheating" by killing the heroes before the war even starts, but Jack reminds him that the kingdom's "new management" doesn't mind such "shrewd tactical shortcuts". The Droll still remains concerned and shows some guilt from his role in killing Dream Jake. He also sets bombs on the Battlefield during its first stage, killing the Black and White Kings before any prototypings occur. He has been heard from sending Jack a pumpkin full of knives and some more... materials, doing the same for Roxy half a year later with a ring and Dad's PDA when she is in Derse's prison. He is later seen when Jane and Jake in trickster mode arrive on Derse looking for Roxy. After Roxy becomes a trickster he follows them to LOTAK to find Dirk. He is last seen Trivia *It is very likely that the Courtyard Droll is the user HATLIKER on the Serious Business message board on Derse. HATLIKER types in exactly the same manner as Courtyard Droll, and Courtyard Droll is also known for his love for hats. He was also seen with a rumpled hat, and HATLIKER mentioned that he had sat on his favorite hat. However, HATLIKER said that he had burned the hat. *Interestingly, the version of the Courtyard Droll who serves under the Condesce appears to be wearing the same suit as Clubs Deuce did, rather than the usual Agent attire. As of yet, it is unclear whether this is significant. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Carapacians